1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to audio surveillance and, in particular, to listening to sounds to detect objects of interest. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to detecting, locating, and tracking objects of interest when listening to sounds.
2. Background
Different types of surveillance operations may include audio surveillance operations. Audio surveillance comprises listening for sounds in an area. Further, audio surveillance may include identifying objects of interest from which sounds that are detected originate.
Currently available systems for performing audio surveillance operations typically use microphones to listen for sounds. Oftentimes, these microphones are omnidirectional microphones. Omnidirectional microphones are configured to detect sounds that are coming from a number of directions. These types of microphones may not be able to distinguish between sounds that are coming from one direction and sounds that are coming from another direction. Further, sounds coming from one object of interest may not be distinguishable from sounds coming from another object of interest.
Additionally, with the use of an omnidirectional microphone, the location of an object of interest from which a sound originates may not be able to be identified using the omnidirectional microphone. Further, without knowing the location for the object of interest, movement of the object of interest may not be able to be tracked.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.